


好人好事

by brhboreas



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28754406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brhboreas/pseuds/brhboreas
Summary: 冰球au！过去伤害提及
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	好人好事

“李东赫那小子，原来去了你们学校啊。”轻蔑的哼声，“他真会打球吗？还从来没看他上过场……哈，也是，反正我们留他在队里只是为了在更衣室里做那种事，谁在乎他打球怎么样。哦，你们不会还没和他做过吧？真是浪费啊，你试过就知道了，那家伙的屁股简直生下来就是为了做的。怎么这副表情，不相信吗？我这里还有不少视频——”  
“——不好意思，”李马克猛地直起身，向裁判举起右手，问得彬彬有礼：“那个，请问我现在可以揍他吗？”

最后那人被揍出鼻血，而李马克青了颧骨，两人各自坐进受罚席十分钟。比赛才刚开始就这样轰轰烈烈地打了一架，简直是故意在助兴一样，倒是的确让观众的热情暴涨，连带着场上气氛也被烘托到十分剑拔弩张的状态：李帝努平日里都是笑眯眯的，现在代替李马克争球，眼神竟像是带了刀一样凶狠，裁判哨声响起后狠狠撞过对方中锋的肩，让场上又迎来一次小小高潮。  
教练皱着眉看向马克。为什么要那样做？马克不是感知不到教练的视线，可这样的原因有些难以启齿，何况这件事不止和他相关，更关乎队友李东赫，所以他决定要守住这个秘密。这样想着，眼神却诚实地飘向了对方。就要轮到李东赫上场了，他正聚精会神地盯着场上的动静，双手握着球杆，比平时的状态要紧张不少。李马克想起那个狗东西的话，猜到他紧张的原因，拳头更加握紧了。  
现在这样的东赫，就是拜那些狗东西所赐吗？从不在他们面前换衣服，不和他们一起洗澡，队内的活动也很少参加。从不开口说话也许只是因为声带上的残疾，而这样行事只让他在队里更像是隐形人一般，即使待人友善，也只能和队员们维持白开水一般平平淡淡的关系。好像只和思成哥亲密一点，是因为他知道东赫的事吗？这次比赛也是思成哥特意拜托教练把东赫从一线调到三线，原来是担心他在面对这群杂种时会发挥失常吗？  
轮到东赫上场了，马克看着他从队员席起身翻过护栏，稳稳地冲向自己该去的位置，动作还和平时一样灵活轻盈，稍微放下心来。刚才那崽子竟然说李东赫不会打球，真是太可笑了，东赫从来都是队里协助分最多的一个。浪费东赫才能的明明是他们，为了自己肮脏的念头，他们根本不知道自己失去了多么优秀的球员。  
李东赫摆好姿势准备接住队友传来的球，却被人从后面很用力地撞了一下，扑通摔倒在地。这次冲撞被判了犯规，马克他们有了多打少的机会，是好事，但那狗崽子去受罚席之前不知说了什么，东赫脸色刷地变成了惨白，身子也开始发抖，只好被思成哥搀扶着走出球场，今天恐怕没办法再上场了。  
对面那些狗崽子都在看着李东赫，脸上露出很轻浮的表情，李马克只看了一眼，觉得胃里一阵翻涌，用力扭过头去。那种表情他一眼也不想再看到了。

最后靠着要把对面的每人都揍出鼻血的劲头狠狠地赢了，大家喜气洋洋，赢了这一场比任何一场都要高兴，尽管真问起来的话没几个人知道为什么。也有人问了马克怎么一开场就要打架？他这样冲动太少见了。马克对此支支吾吾，倒是没人刨根问底，更要紧的情报是马克打架竟然真的很厉害，哇，以后开玩笑要小心了，真把这哥惹生气了可不是闹着玩的。  
李马克担心着李东赫，一回到更衣室立刻向对方的位置看去。李东赫的脸上终于有了血色，情绪似乎好了很多，还能跟着大家拍手，安安静静地咧着嘴笑。李马克松了口气，有点傻地看着他笑，队友的声音都消失不见，脑子里只剩一片嗡嗡声。原来那种世界缩小到只剩两人的感觉真的存在，他现在就被李东赫绽放的笑容完全吸引住了，也知道自己的目光太过明显，可是毕竟世界只剩他们两个，不看东赫的话就只能闭眼了嘛。  
只有他知道，刚才那场球是为了东赫赢的，架也是为了东赫打的，都好好地赢下来了，即使不会向东赫邀功，他也忍不住在心里偷偷为自己鼓掌。只是这也没能阻止东赫脸色惨白地走下冰场，那久远的已经发生的事也没能有任何改变，再看到和大家一起开心地笑着，好像什么都没发生的东赫，马克的心脏又痛了起来。  
想为东赫做更多的事，这念头一直都有，只是此前还以为东赫是不好接近的性子，现在知道了这样的秘密，不禁想着如果这些都没有发生，东赫会不会是个更开朗的孩子？就算只是为了更多地了解东赫，他也该鼓起勇气再靠近一步了。

那之后东赫请了一周的假，马克去找思成哥问了这件事，只得到了身体不舒服要休息这样的回复。他咬了一会儿嘴唇，还是开了口：“哥，我知道东赫为什么要转学了。”  
董思成 “啊”了一声，有点不知所措，嘴唇张张合合了几次，最后只是嘱咐道：“那个，不要告诉别人啊。”  
“不会那样做的。”  
“东赫……东赫他……你不用担心，他有去看心理医生，已经恢复很多了，只是又被那天的比赛触发了什么，我也不太懂……总之不用担心了。”  
“好。”  
董思成盯着他看了一会儿，突然“哦”了一声：“是那天争球的时候吗？难怪你那么反常，是因为那个人和你说了什么吧。”  
李马克点点头，想了想还是没把具体的内容说出来，反正思成哥大概也是能猜到的。  
董思成弯着眼睛笑：“谢谢你啊。”  
他说得很真诚，李马克却有点想哭。为什么要谢他？他只是为了正常人都会愤怒的事而愤怒，做了正常人都会想要做的事，并没有能为李东赫做什么。甚至他还暗暗喜欢着这孩子，这一点也没能表示出来，所以根本没什么好谢的。  
“思成哥，我能去看看东赫吗？”  
这是唯一一件他现在能为东赫做的事，还不知道东赫想不想要。董思成也说不好，只好回他：“我先去问一下东赫吧。”

马克收到两条信息，一条是思成哥发来的：“抱歉啊马克，东赫说不太想被打扰。”另一条是李东赫发来的：“谢谢马克哥。”这是马克第一次收到来自东赫的私人消息，狠狠砸开了他脑中那存满了想对东赫说的话的柜子。想问东赫怎么样了？想吃什么？想做什么？如果要和他散步他会一起去的，如果想要吃什么他会买的。能做的他都会做的。但东赫只说了谢谢，他难道只能回不客气吗？  
输入框的文字出现又被删除，最后被发送出去的是：“没什么，你要快点好起来啊。”  
李东赫回：“谢啦，这周比赛加油加油，别让我看到积分排名掉下来啊！”  
马克笑出了声。不是说这话真有那么好笑，只是因为这是东赫，就算他讲了一个60年代笑话，李马克也会这样笑的。  
“不会让排名掉下来的。”  
这样的保证其实毫无根据，下周的对手很强，他们又少了东赫这个王牌左前锋，认真说起来没什么胜算。马克又想到什么，脸烧红起来，鼓起十万分的勇气给李东赫发：“要是输了的话，我就请东赫吃烤肉吧。”  
握着手机等了片刻，李东赫回他：“哎呀，不是说了不要输吗？”  
真要保证吗？这种事谁能那么确定啊。马克较真的毛病上来了，差点要开始辩论一番，想到对面是东赫才忍住。又意识到这样的回答太模棱两可了，完全不知道东赫是答应了没有，很想追问下去，又在想东赫可能是不好意思直接拒绝……  
真是，好好的说什么烤肉啊？现在怎么回都不对了。马克抓了抓头发，还在纠结怎么回复，李东赫的消息又弹了出来：“要去吃饭了，哥也去忙吧，下周再见。”  
马克脸红了，有些怨恨自己的迟钝，也发现了东赫的另一面：原来并不是那种不近人情的孩子来着，还有着懂得为人解围的体贴，如果更外向些，真不知在学校里会有多受欢迎呢。

一周很快过去，马克如期在球队的更衣室里看到了李东赫，视线相对时，东赫还很亲地朝他笑了笑，他则晕乎乎地回应了这个笑容。  
上周以烤肉为赌约的比赛最后赢了，马克一下冰场就把这消息告诉了东赫，两人又没营养地闲聊了几句才结束对话。东赫还很随意地说了午饭吃了泡菜汤，好像在和朋友分享日常一样，是已经成为朋友了吗？为了确定这件事，之后的双人练习也时常装作不经意地和东赫一组，东赫也很自然地接受了这件事。假装是吃不下了把喜欢的西瓜味软糖分给东赫，东赫安静地用可爱的笑容表示了感谢，回去以后倒是特意在kkt上和马克说了糖果很好吃，两人便接着聊了喜欢的食物，喜欢的球员，专业课的老师和作业……  
再聊下去又知道了原来两个人住得很近，马克默默记下来，终于在某个训练结束的晚上，状似无意地问了要不要一起吃饭？东赫也答应了。马克的心里放起烟花，之后再向介绍东赫，终于可以骄傲地加上“我的朋友”这种前缀了。  
看着坐在对面的东赫，马克笑得嘴巴都合不上，饭粒也险些掉下来，东赫看到后露出很难以置信的笑容，摇了摇头，好像是在说“不是吧哥”，然后便低下头夹起碗里的泡菜，结果才把那泡菜送到嘴边，自己也忍不住噗嗤笑起来。

到了客场挑战东赫之前学校的日子，队员们一早便乘大巴赶往目的地。由于冰球场只有一个，两队要错开时间进行训练，他们被排在后面，所以到了对方学校后，这帮人又吃了早点才晃晃悠悠来到冰场。  
入场后发现还有几个另一队的球员在，马克向他们滑去，是想提醒他们该走了，半路上注意到其中一人正是之前被自己揍出鼻血的那个，下意识看了东赫一眼。东赫低着头，跟在思成哥身边，即使裹在肥大的冰球服里，也好像比平时更加瘦小了些，马克捏了捏拳头，克制着心里翻涌的情绪，继续向那几个人滑去。  
即使恨着面前的这些崽子，他现在也不能出手打人。如果真出了事，首先是会影响到晚上的比赛，而且这样做根本不能帮到东赫什么，只是为了自己泄愤而已。可如果不是揍人一顿，还有什么办法能让这些人受到应有的惩罚呢？  
鼻血男拿出了手机，马克看着那只手，脑子里的黑色挡板被砰地砸开，一些念头像光一样刺进来。他想起那人在挨揍前说过“还有很多视频”。那些事情过了这么久，如果真要告上法庭，能作为罪证的其他事物早已经像被大雨冲刷过一般消失不见，但这些人录了视频……  
如果不能揍人一顿，还有什么办法能让这些人受到应有的惩罚呢？  
那人试图用指纹解锁，却因为手上出了太多汗只好输入密码。马克的脑子里突然冒出一个念头，把自己都吓了一跳，但潜意识还是记下了那人输入的数字：90347。90347……不，按道理说，他不能这样做的，可是——  
“——你这崽子看什么呢？”  
那人的目光已经从手机上移开，正充满敌意地看着马克。马克眨眨眼，心虚地舔着嘴唇：“没，没什么……”又想起自己滑过来的初衷，声音抬高了点：“喂，现在是我们的训练时间，你们该走了。”  
那人又瞪他一眼，和身边的人一同走出了冰场。马克为蒙混过关松了口气，刚才一闪而过的念头却开始在脑中盘旋，和东赫进行双人训练时都有些心不在焉，被对方埋怨地拿球杆敲了胳膊。马克舔了舔嘴唇，不好意思地笑了笑，深呼吸，稳稳地挥动球杆将球击出，也将不相干的念头挥出脑海，专心地应对起接下来的训练。

下午的训练是他们先开始，到了最后几分钟，另一队的球员也陆续入了场。那个流过鼻血的家伙也来了，在冰场边缘站定，拿出了手机。马克看着他，只见他打开手机刷了一会儿，在转身进入冰场前，将手机随意丢在队员席上……被东赫戳了一下，马克回过神，看向东赫。东赫朝冰场入口扬了扬下巴，示意他该走了，他看到东赫有些失焦的，固执地盯着自己而不敢看向别处的目光，心里的最后一点动摇也烟消云散了。  
上午看到的解锁密码适时浮现在脑海中，心脏像行军前的战鼓一样咚咚咚地敲打起胸腔，头脑却在这样的紧张中冷静了下来。他把东赫护在身前向场外走去，在路过队员席时拍了拍对方的后背：“你先走吧，我好像找不到水壶了，找到了就回去。”  
东赫大概是太紧张了，甚至没注意到马克眼神的躲闪，恍恍惚惚地点头离开，而马克转过头，看了座位上的手机一眼，向那边走了过去。  
找不到水壶其实是在骗东赫的，水壶就放在座位下面，他明明记得很清楚，却还是假意上下翻找了一通，嘟嘟囔囔，好像真是在找东西一样。最终在目光落在水壶上之前，将那被随意丢在座位上的，属于别人的手机悄悄拿走了。

沉默地换好衣服，和队员说了要去洗手间，关上隔间的门便靠在上面，拿出偷来的手机和自己的。90347。解开了。打开视频的相册，向下划动到那恶心的一片肉色的封面，牙齿像在克制着将手机咬碎的欲望一般嵌进了自己的唇肉里，手指的关节绷得发白。忍着不适将类似的视频选中，传到自己的手机上，那手指动作飞快而精确，像在处理腐烂了几日的食物，像是停留在上面多一秒皮肤都会烂掉一样。终于完成了所有视频的传送，正要将这手机收起，却在瞥见一张普通聚会的封面图时，如同被施咒一般停止了动作。  
这张封面在所有令人作呕的视频之后，按时间线来说就是这些事发生之前，画面的中心是东赫的笑脸，不是虚情假意的那种，是真的很开心地在笑，手里高高地举着一瓶烧酒，在幽黄的灯光里像太阳一样发着光。马克呆呆地把这视频点开，扬声器里立刻传出喧闹声，吓得他险些把手机扔掉，急忙调了静音，用双手捧起手机看着。  
屏幕里的东赫笑着和别人碰杯，又被烧酒辣得皱起脸。用生菜卷好烤肉塞进嘴里，双眼满足地眯起来，两边的脸颊鼓得圆圆的，像个巧克力球，浅棕色的皮肤很像，甜蜜可爱的样子也很像。马克轻笑一声，却逐渐被眼中涌出的水汽挡住了视线。原来这才是真正的东赫吗？活泼的，灵动的，无忧无虑的，像某种小动物的东赫。在这模糊的影像中他抚摸上东赫的脸颊，可这样冰冷的接触是远远不够的，想要更多，想要穿过屏幕拥抱他……想要这样的东赫回来。  
这样开怀地笑着的东赫，大声起哄的东赫，毫无顾忌地和朋友打闹的东赫……  
有泪水流到了脸上，马克拿袖子擦干，却无法阻止更多的从眼中涌出，急忙抬起手臂挡住眼睛。膝盖失去了承受身体的力气，任由背部顺着门滑下。衣物的摩挲声出现又消失，洗手间里安静了片刻，一声受伤小兽般的呜咽从隔间里悄悄地传了出来。

行动的最后一步是物归原主。考虑到冰场上现在都是对方球队的人，马克想把手机放回对方的更衣室里，可是更衣室锁了门，他只好再次回到了冰场。  
在场边小心地观察着，确定了其他人都在训练，这才小心地走到了队员席旁，拿出手机放回原位。起身时却听到冰刀迅速滑向自己的声音，抬头便看见手机的主人，下一秒又被人抓住了手，试图挣脱后反倒被更用力地拽了过去，腹部撞上队员席前挡板的边缘，痛得他闷哼一声。  
随后衣领被拽了起来，视线与对面的人齐平，被迫注视着那锋利的目光，而那人还高声喊道：“你这个疯子，为什么要拿我手机？”  
他头脑一片空白，像一台丢失信号的老式电视，嘴唇张开木讷地嗫嚅着“我”，却抓不住任何其他字句。稍微回过神的时候终于想起自己一系列行为的初衷，还在斟酌要不要说出口，质询的话语已经再次砸了过来：“说话啊！你这崽子，偷别人的手机是要做什么？！”  
被“偷”这样的字眼刺痛了良心一般，马克瞪着那人的双眼辩解：“我没有偷！”  
“哈？西八，我可是亲眼看见你拿着我的手机，还在狡辩什么？”  
只是为了拿到你们强奸的证据。这样的真话已经到了喉咙，却被理智硬生生压了下去。那人的队友已经聚集过来，如果他们知道了真相，会把他的手机抢来删掉那些视频也说不定。这样顾虑着，只好咬紧牙齿不说一句，对方却将这当成了默认，狠狠地把他从护栏那边拽出来推倒在冰场上：“有什么借口，你倒是说出来啊！啊？”  
额角好像有温热的液体流出，耳朵里轰隆隆地响起嗡鸣声，勉强起身又被膝盖用力顶了腹部，重新倒了下去。没有偷东西。没有。想要这样大喊，脑子里却乱成一团，只能被动承受着难听的叫骂敲打自己的耳膜。混乱中他被人扶了起来，跌进一个温暖的怀抱里，头顶上方响起熟悉的声音：“喂，你们在做什么？”马克睁开眼抬头，看到了思成哥焦急的面孔。  
被质问的人冷笑一声：“真好笑，还来问我在做什么？那我告诉你，首先，这条狗，他偷了我的手机……”  
“你胡说！马克怎么可能做这种事？”董思成低头看向马克：“马克，到底是怎么回事？”  
不等他开口，对面传来一声嗤笑：“呀，李东赫也来了啊？”  
马克愣了一秒，脑袋一热，忍不住朝那些人喊着：“你们不许提东赫的名字！”  
那人却没有理会他，而是更加高声地说着：“东赫啊，离开我们就为了去这个小偷学校吗？现在很后悔吧，很怀念在我们身边的时光吧！”  
周围爆发一片意会的哄笑，而马克明白这些哄笑的含义，更明白他们在哄笑时头脑中浮现的是怎样的景象，怒火在胸腔里猛地燃烧起来，他眼眶赤红地吼道：“不要再说了！”  
“凭什么听你的？你这小偷！”  
“我是个小偷，你们又是什么！”  
马克挣扎着从思成哥的怀里起身，一步步朝那帮人走去：“你们这些强奸犯，真觉得自己比小偷更光彩吗！”  
四周瞬间安静了下来，对面人的脸色变得煞白，让马克体会到了报复的快感。思成哥在身后小声叫着他的名字，他好像听不到一样，手指颤抖地从口袋里拿出手机，对着那人晃了晃：“对，我是拿了你的手机。知道我做了什么吗？你们那些恶心的视频，对东赫做过的事，都已经传到我的手机里了。”  
“你，你要这些视频做什么？”  
“当然是要去法庭上告你们。接下来这些东西都会交给律师处理，你还有什么话就留到法庭上说吧。”  
那人慌乱起来，扑上来要夺走马克的手机，董思成急忙跟过来把马克护在身后。那人不死心地抓住马克的胳膊：“你，你要是真敢去告的话，我就把那些视频都发到网上！你……”  
“那就发吧。”  
是从未听过的声音，让马克愣在了原地。这声音在男生中十分少见，甜美又清脆，入耳时几乎有着蜂蜜的触感与香气。马克回过头，寻找着声音的来源，只见东赫正向他走来，那双唇轻轻开启，而那蜜一样的声音也再次流淌了出来。  
“强奸我的那些视频，想发布就发布吧，”东赫掰开那人抓着马克的手，又站到了马克的身前，“这样所有人都该知道你们是一帮什么样的狗东西了。哈，说真的，你们那时就像发情的公狗一样恶心，要是想让全世界都看看你们作为野狗的样子，那就把视频都发到网上吧。”  
东赫仰着下巴，语调保持着平稳，手却是微微颤抖的。马克都看在眼里，只觉得心脏被揪紧了一样难受，忍不住将东赫的手裹进了自己的手中。  
东赫转过头来，朝他安抚地笑笑，他这才看到东赫眼角的泪光，紧紧抿起了嘴唇，将手心里的那只手握得更紧了。东赫咽了咽口水，将目光重新投向那些伤害过自己的人。  
“明明是你们做错了，是你们不知羞耻地做了那种事，恶心的人是你们，而我什么都没做，我明明什么都没做，不仅那时受了苦，现在还要被你们折磨吗？别做梦了。所以，我不会害怕的。那些视频，要发布的话就发布吧，随便你们，别再拿这种事威胁我了。”

“是东赫发现你去洗手间太久了，就和思成说了去找你，”Ten把医药箱放到马克身边，“还好思成叫大家一起来了，要是只有你们两个，还不知道要被揍成什么样呢。”  
都是因为自己的任性妄为才造成了这样的局面，马克觉得很抱歉，红着脸低下头道：“对不起。”  
话一出口就被Ten拍了一把：“呀，又不是在怪你，说这个做什么？”  
东赫走过来，把手伸向了医药箱，Ten却把箱子推远了，假意抱怨道：“我们东赫好没礼貌，拿人家东西之前还不知道要问一下吗？”  
马克被逗笑了，又担心着东赫的反应，小心地看向对方。东赫表情有些僵硬，但还是在跟着Ten的剧本演，笑着用撒娇的语气说：“呀，Ten哥，这个借我用一下嘛，好不好？”  
Ten笑着把医药箱推到他跟前：“好呀，这还差不多。之前还以为你是哑巴，没想到原来声音这么好听，真应该想办法让你开口来着。”  
马克小心地注视着东赫。东赫低着头，拿棉签蘸酒精，睫毛垂下来遮住眼里的光彩，只能看到唇角轻微的笑意。  
其他人都被教练叫去训话，Ten是来帮他们拿医药箱的，现在把东西交给了东赫，说了一句再见也离开了，于是更衣室里只剩下了东赫和马克两个人。东赫蘸好了酒精，扶着马克没受伤的一边额角，轻声说：“马克哥，痛的话就忍一下吧。”  
那声音像是羽毛划过他身上的敏感处，细小的电流从脊柱底部升至大脑皮层，马克道了句谢，看着东赫认真的样子，忍不住又说：“真的很好听。”  
“什么？”  
“你的声音。”  
东赫转过眼珠看他，有点假地笑了笑：“嗯，真的吗？谢谢啊。”  
是对自己的声音没有自信吗？马克这样猜测着，又努力真诚地解释了一遍：“真的很好听，有点，很甜……像，像那种小鸟一样……”  
东赫被他逗得笑出了声，攥着棉签的手抖了两下，收回来挡住了脸。马克有点不好意思，但是看到东赫真心的笑脸，也跟着一起笑，像撒娇一样对东赫说着：“真的很喜欢东赫的声音啊，拜托了，以后也多说一些吧。”  
东赫笑够了，重新蘸了酒精给马克消毒。酒精触碰到伤口时，马克忍不住闭了闭眼，很小地哼了一声，东赫又笑起来，轻声哄他：“再等一下哦，等一下就不疼了哦。”  
马克咬牙嗯了一声，把小声的痛呼都憋回了肚子里。东赫一边擦酒精一边说：“马克哥真想让我多说话吗？其实之前我话很多来着，朋友嫌烦都来不及，还是第一次有人叫我多说话呢，哥可不要后悔啊。”  
“那为什么后来不说了？”  
“就是……哎呀，”东赫笑了下，“哥都知道我的事了嘛。他们说我声音像女生，也应该做女生的事，然后就那样了。以为不说话了就会停下来，没想到还是没有放过我。”  
“啊，”不该问这个的。马克因愧疚而紧张起来，小心地说了句对不起。东赫还是笑着：“怎么又道歉？又不是哥做的。何况哥为了我还去拿了那些视频……我应该感谢哥才是。”  
马克脸红起来：“这个，只是碰巧知道了，所以想着要做点什么，别人知道了也会这样想的。只不过刚好是我有了这样的机会，就……”  
“说什么呐，就算这种事谁听了都会产生同情，除了哥以外也没人能做到这种程度吧？所以说啊，哥真的是很善良的人，不要小看自己啊。”  
虽说别人的确做不到这种程度，但这样做也不是因为善良，而是因为我喜欢你来着……马克的脸色更红了，东赫还笑着揶揄他：“马克哥也太爱害羞了，真让人忍不住欺负你啊。”  
马克更加心虚，支支吾吾地说不出来话，东赫也不再逗他，认真地给他的伤口消毒，上药。马克看着他。真想让东赫知道自己的心意，可现在也许还太早，至少要等到他愿意和自己去吃烤肉了才行。脑子里无端地跳出那个视频里东赫往嘴里塞烤肉卷的景象，忍不住发笑，被东赫投以疑惑的目光：“怎么了？”  
“其实在那个人的手机里，我还看到了东赫吃烤肉的视频，太可爱了，就这样——”马克张大了嘴，试图模仿出东赫嘴里塞满烤肉的样子，把东赫急得跳了起来：“呀！我哪有那样！”  
“真的这样来着！”  
“啊真是，还在给哥上着药呢，怎么就开始欺负我了？”  
“不是，真的很可爱啊，当时就在想，要是能再看到那样的东赫就好了，要是能让东赫开心起来就好了，如果东赫还能像以前那样笑，我做的一切都值得了。”  
马克没想到自己会说这些，说完才紧张地关注起东赫的反应。东赫的脸上飘起肉眼可见的红晕，两人对视的目光几乎要燃烧起来。马克的大脑将这视为鼓励的信号，顺势抓住他的手，问话几乎是脱口而出：“所以说东赫，像以前那样和我去吃烤肉好吗？”  
时间仿佛静止了两秒，东赫回过神来，急忙甩开了马克的手，眼神瞟向一边，假装镇定地笑了笑：“呀！什么呀，哥真是的，为我做了那种事，又说这些话，干什么啊这是……别闹了，再这样的话我可是要爱上哥了呀。”  
“那可以爱上我吗？”  
东赫的笑容僵在了脸上。然而事情发展到这地步，马克已经像发射出去的火箭一般无法停止了，他鼓起勇气重新抓起了东赫的手，定定地看着他：“现在告白的话，东赫可以爱上我吗？”  
“我……”  
门口传来说笑声，东赫像看到救兵一样起身：“他们回来了！”马克在心里骂了一句dawn。火箭临时替换成了气球，漏了气儿之后不甘不愿地飘向大地，马克则是不甘不愿地松开了抓住的手，还要挤出笑容迎接归来的队友们。  
更衣室的门被推开，东赫大叫着winwin哥，扑到了董思成身上。几个人你一句我一句地开始插科打诨，东赫突然喊了一声：“马克哥说要请大家吃烤肉哦！”  
马克瞪大了眼睛：“不是，什么时候……”  
苍白的辩解迅速被淹没在众人对烤肉的期待中，马克无力回天，只好由他们去了。很无奈地看向了东赫，那小子也正看着他，眼神交汇时还坏笑着挤了挤眼睛，笑得马克背后一凉，这才后知后觉地意识到，自己该不会招惹了一个小恶魔吧……

**Author's Note:**

> 如果大家看完觉得还ok欢迎去微博@735不在家 评论，五百多阳光信用+发不进超话人太难受了求大家救救我（。）


End file.
